Evilosity
by Maybelle-And-Nightmare
Summary: Maybelle and Nightmare. Best friends...who accidently get members of the Naruto cast sucked out of their computer and into their writing pad. Oh dear. -SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno GaaOC KibaTem NejiOC KakaAnko and others-
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi everyone, Nightmare here. Maybelle would be here...but she's pissed at the moment and she would probably yell at all of you. Yeah...let's not go there. Erm. Anyway...Welcome to our first joint story. We're hoping you'll like it. Nya. OK...well then...erm...yeah...

Disclaimer: We've done this so much...WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ONLY THE PLOT! Plus Maybelle owns Sia.

_--OMG THERE ARE PEOPLE CLIMBING OUT OF OUR SCREEN--_

_The Evilosity of Authors, OCs, and the Naruto Characters_

_Prologue._

"I'm bored. There's nothing new to write about! "

"Obviously."

"SHUT UP NIGHTMARE!"

"MAKE ME MAYBELLE!"

Why, hello, my name's Maybelle. It's not, really. I just like that name.

I'm arguing with Nightmare, my best friend. We're arguing about what to write next.

Yeah…we have no idea.

None at all.

I slam my fist onto the table next to my computer, eyes ablaze. "I WILL!"

Nightmare pouts, folding her arms. "Do we really have to write Naruto…can't we write CSI?"

"OMG NO WAY!" I shout. "I may LOVE CSI but there's no way I can write it!" I slam my fist again, this time landing it on my keyboard.

Breaking it.

"YOU BROKE IT!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YES YOU DID!"

Smoke fills the room and we both cough, bending over. I slam my hands on the keyboard again, trying to fix it. Light flashes.

"DATTEBAYO! I FIXED IT!" comes a new voice.

"Like hell you did, dobe. You just made it worse."

"SHUT UP TEME!"

"Make me, dobe."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HECK UP!" Two female voices say.

"Nightmare…do you hear what I hear…"

"Um, if you're hearing Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, and your OC, Sia, Sasuke's sister, then yeah, I am."

"WHAT THE MONKEY??" I yelp as the smoke starts to clear. I start to choke.

"SHE'S DYING!" Nightmare screams.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SAKURA FIX HERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Where the heck is she? And who the heck is she? AND WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?"

"STOP PANICKING SAKURA!"

"I CAN'T SIA!"

"JUST TRY, DANGIT!"

"Hnn."

"SHUT UP SASUKE!" Sia and Sakura yell.

The smoke clears completely. I see Sasuke, Naruto, Sia, Sakura, and…

Is that Kakashi in the corner, reading his porn?

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I yell. "PORN! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"MAYBELLE CALM DOWN!"

'NIGHTMARE! SAVE ME!"

"I'M TRYIN-OW! WHAT DID I TRIP OVER??"

"Woof woof!"

"WHAT THE HECK? HOW DID AKAMARU GET HERE??"

"AKAMARU? AKAMARU?" A voice from the computer yells. "Where are you?"

"WOOF WOOF!"

There's a flash, and a male starts to climb out of my computer screen.

Oh. So that's how they got here.

--_OMG THERE ARE PEOPLE CLIMBING OUT OF SCREEN! HOLY CRAP!--_

_A/N: Hello everyone, we hoped you liked it. Surely you know the deal? Review please! Tell us ur thoughts. But don't flame, OK? Alright, good!_

**Ja ne!**

**Maybelle-And-Nightmare**


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey, everyone, we're back. Why does no one review? Please review us, and read us, we need it! T-T!_

Maybelle, stop whining. It sounds so weird.

_Shut up. Ur no fun. T-T_

-rolls eyes- U r such a drama queen, Maybelle.

_U no it, u wish it was u 2, Nightmare. Don't deny it._

I don't deny anything.

_Uh-huh._

_Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Not even a portable lawyer to deny ur claims._

_The Evilosity of Authors, OCs, and the Naruto CharactersChapter One._

As Kiba climbs out of my computer screen, I'm trying to calm myself down.

"OK Maybelle…Kiba, Akamaru, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura from Naruto as well as your Naruto OC Sia Sasuke's sister just climbed out of your computer…that's totally normal…yeah…WHAT THE HECK? WHO AM I KIDDING? OMG I'M FACE-TO-FACE WITH MEMBERS OF NARUTO OMG!"

"MAYBELLE YOU'RE HAVING A PANIC ATTACK AGAIN!"

"AM I? I CAN'T TELL!"

"SAKURA!'" Nightmare yells. "FIX HER!"

"HOW DO I DO THAT?" Sakura yelps. "I'VE NEVER FIXED A PANIC ATTACK BEFORE!"

"Someone slap her," Sasuke suggests.

Nightmare blinks. "I've never thought of that before…" She slaps me across the face.

I blink. "I'm good now…wow…you're Naruto characters…Nightmare can you believe it?"

"Nope," She shakes her head, smiling.

"And you…you're Sia…my OC…I based you off me…"

Sia flashes me a smile. "Well, then, misses, its nice to meet you."

"HECKS YES IT IS!" I said. We high-five.

Sasuke coughs. "Can you explain…?"

I blink. "Oh. Um. Right. Well, I'm Maybelle, and this here is Nightmare, my best friend."

'Hi!" Nightmare waves.

"We're writers, and we write fanfiction. Actually, to be more specific, we write fanfiction about all of you."

'Um…what?" Kiba and Naruto blink, confused.

Sasuke and Sakura sigh.

"What's fanfiction?" Naruto continues.

"Well…it's stories based on a story/show/movie/book, using the characters from the story/show/movie/book…"

"Yeah," Nightmare pipes up. "We write fanfiction on the show _Naruto_, which Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi are main characters of. Naruto's the main-main character, though."

'COOL!" Naruto shouts. "I HAVE A SHOW NAMED AFTER ME, 'TEBAYO!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't get too excited there cowboy,' I say, placing a hand on my hip, still a little weirded out by the fact that I have NARUTO CHARACTERS in my COMPUTER ROOM.

It's a dream come true.

"What's a cowboy…?"

"Something from our world," Nightmare says.

"Oh…hey do you guys have ramen?"

Sakura and Sasuke sigh.

"Er…yeah…"

"REALLY? THIS WORLD ROCKS!"

"Dobe, you don't even know much about it."

"YEAH WELL TEME IF THIS WORLD HAS RAMEN IT ROCKS!"

"Whatever, dobe."

'UGH TEME YOU THINK YOU'RE SO COOL!"

"I am." Sasuke smirks.

"Uh well actually Sasuke has quite a large fan base here…and oh, I'm sort of included in that," I blush.

"Yeah," Nightmare smirks. "She owns a Sasuke pin."

Sasuke raises his right eyebrow. I'm blushing really hard.

"Yeah…well…not as much as I like Gaara…man I wish Gaara was here…"

"I agree,' Sia says. "Gaara's hot."

"Hnn," Sasuke growls.

"How can you like Gaara?" Sakura asks, shaking her head.

"Exactly like how you can like Sasuke," Sia teases.

"SHUT UP I DO NOT!"

"Yeah…do I have to remind you of genin days?"

"OK…I USED to…"

'Uh-huh," Sia smirks. "But no worries, Gaara's not my type anymore…I like Neji."

"Destiny man?" Sasuke arches an eyebrow. Kiba and Naruto are having a laughing fit.

"SHUT UP!" I whine. "I just want to figure a way to get Gaara here. NOW!"

"Um…why not combine our authoress skillz and bring the Sand Sibs and the rest of Kohona Twelve here?"

'Er um yeah…that sounds right…" I say, grasping one of Nightmare's hands.

"Authoress skillz?" Sasuke questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Authors have special powers with words…see Nightmare is going to write some things on this computer…and then they will happen…"

"But the computer is broken…" Kiba said, looking confused.

"It's a special computer."

_Just as Maybelle was about to explain why the computer was special, there was a bright flash of light. _

"OMG THE LIGHT IT BLINDS!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NIGHTMARE YOUR TIMING COULD NOT BE WORSE!"

"I WASN'T EXPECTING IT TO BE THIS BRIGHT!

_Smoke crowded the room, and Kakashi even stopped reading._

"What is going on?"

"KAKASHI IS ALIVE!"

"NARUTO HE'S ALWAYS BEEN ALIVE!"

"Really?"

"Dobe."

"I AM NOT TEME!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

_Shapes began to climb out of the computer screen, and, as the smoke cleared and the light died down, Gaara, Temari, Sai, Kankuro, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji , Anko, and Hanabi could be seen._

"Nightmare why the heck did you bring Hanabi and Anko here?"

Nightmare shrugs. "I dunno. I felt like it."

I roll my eyes.

'Hnn."

"Hnn."

"YOUTH!"

"Hey, you two are really pretty…"

'FOREHEAD??"

'Troublesome."

"Do you have any food?"

'…bugs…"

"N-N-naruto?" Thud.

"Hinata? Are you OK? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY OLDER SISTER?"

"Kankuro be nice!" WHAP!

"Dickless, ugly, emo bastard."

"Hello, maggots!"

'Hey…do you two have any weapons…?"

"Nah, sorry tenten. It's against the law to have a weapon if you're not old enough and you don't have a liscense here,' Nightmare says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Dang…hey wait who are you two??"

I sigh. "Great we have to do introductions again…

_But they really didn't. Because Nightmare used her awesome authoress skillz and Maybelle's special computer, and instantly, after Nightmare finished writing, the new arrivals knew everything that Maybelle and Nightmare had said before._

'Thanks Nightmare."

"My pleasure."

They all stare at us as if we're weird.

We are.

* * *

A/N: Heya, everybody. Mind reviewing us? We need it. NOW. WE COMMAND U!

_...Nightmare...shut up. Just shut up. Anyways, now that she's done, I'm going to ask you just one thing: REVIEW, DAMMIT! WE REALLY NEED IT! PLEASE!! If we don't have 5 more reviews, WE WON'T CONTINUE. Yeah, we're that bad._

**Ja ne, **

**Maybelle-And-Nightmare**


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello, everyone. Nightmare is on a sugar spree, so I booted her out of my house until she calms down and decided to write the beginning and end author notes all by myself. ... -sigh- Anyways, thanks to our ONE reviewer (c'mon, people, that's not cool! I even managed to persuade Nightmare into not doing LeeTen and a lot of the other pairings she wanted to do, c'mon, show us some loVe, please!) SandFumes. Lovely. Anyway...on with the story..._

_Disclaimer: We own nothing._

_WARNING: This chapter is kind of like a filler, its really short, and it has no true purpose (well the others chapter didn't either...meh WHATEVER) except to get us to the NEXT "part" (we like to think of this one in parts- the "prologue" and "chapter one" are the "HOLY CRAP THE NARUTO CHARACTERS ARE IN OUR HOUSE" part, and chapter two is a "translation", and then "chapter three" will begin a new part holy crap I'm sounding really official here, it scares me) which will begin next chapter._

_Anyways, we hope you enjoy._

The Evilosity of Authors, OCs, and the Naruto Characters

_Chapter Two._

I smile at all of them. "Alrighty then. It's obvious…that we need to find a place for you all to stay until you can leave."

"Er…can't you just write us back?" Sia asks.

"Yeah…it doesn't work that way…" Nightmare folds her arms, leaning against the computer desk. "One, we have no idea how the skillz really work, and we're brand new at trying them out. Two, we're exhausted from bringing you all here, and we need to restore our energy before taking you back."

"How long will that take?" Temari asks.

"Eh, up to half a year."

"HALF A YEAR??" Everyone shouts.

"Hey, hey, hey," I protest. "We're new at this whole using-our-powers thing. This is the first time we've done something at this scale…"

"Oh and well, you see, the COMPUTER showed us how to bring you here…it has to show us how to send you back," Nightmare says. "Sorry, guys."

There was a collective mumbling. I frown.

"Hey hey are we really that bad of company??" I protest.

"Uh…" They all look at each other.

I sob. "You guys are so nice!" I manage to say sarcasticly.

"Aren't we?" Neji smirks.

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" I yell.

"That's what sarcasm is?" Naruto asks, scratching his head.

Everyone falls over, sweatdropping.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SARCASM IS??" Kiba yelps. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO DENSE? EVEN I KNOW WHAT SARCASM IS!"

"Dude…you just insulted yourself," Sasuke points out, smirking.

Kiba sweatdrops. "I knew that."

"Riiiiiiiiiight," Everyone says.

"Anyways…" I say. "You'll have to all share."

"Share what?" Naruto scratches his head.

"Bedrooms, dobe," Sasuke smirks.

"SHUT UP TEME!" Naruto screams.

"CALM DOWN!" Nightmare shouts. "Sai and Kankuro, you guys will share a room-" she clapped her hands-"there, go find it. It has your names on it. DON'T go into my room or Maybelle's. Ino , Sia, and Hanabi, here you go." Clap clap. "Shoo. Anko, you have a room by yourself, and so does Kakashi." Clap, clap, clap, clap. "Sakura and Tenten"- clap, clap- "Temari and Hinata"- clap, snap –"Naruto and Sasuke"-snap-"Gaara and Shikamaru-" snapitty snappity-"Shino and Kiba-"-"JUST APPEAR ALREADY YOU STUPID ROOMS!" I scream, snapping my hands-" and that leaves Neji, Lee, and Chouji."

"ready…set…GO!" I say.

Everyone splits.

I grin. "Let's go see how they're doing."

We race up the stairs, finding Sia and Hanabi and Ino arguing.

"Why are they arguing?" I ask.

"BUT I WANT IT PINK!"

"TOO BAD!"

"…Pink's OK, I guess."

I roll my eyes. "I guess they found out about the room decorater."

Have I mentioned our writing pad is a magical pad?

It is.

The room decorater is a super-cool device installed in every one of our rooms.

Its super-awesome.

All u have to say is, 'Room decorater, I want…" (adding whatever you want at the end of that sentence) and POOF! it appears.

Pretty cool, huh?

Yeah, it is.

"You two, calm down…why don't you paint it purple?" Nightmare says, folding her arms, looking slightly distressed.

"…That's actually a good idea,' Ino said.

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…"

Smirking, we leave them to their problems, continuing down the hall towards our rooms.

"Well, this is going to be fun," Nightmare says. I nod earnestly.

"YOUTH IS A YOUTHFUL SPRINGFIRE OF YOUTHFULNESS TO SHOW THE UNYOUTHFUL THAT THE YOUTH IN YOUTHFUL IS YOUTHFULLY YOU-"

"shut the hell up!" Neji screams for once in his life.

Silence follows.

"Umm…wow…" I say, a little…

Shocked.

"Yeah. Wow," Nightmare says.

_CRASH!_

"Hnn. Dobe."

"ARGH, SHUT UP TEME I'M NOT A DOBE!"

"Yes you are, dobe. Now clean it up."

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Hnn. Watch me."

I sweatdrop. "Ummm…we need to come up with a list of rules for everyone to follow…"

"I agree,' Nightmare says, and that's that.

* * *

_A/N: OK, OK, so this chapter's end was a little rough, so sue us, we tried to NOT drag this chapter on forever. Anyways, so we just introduced the next "part"-its going to be about, well, nevermind, I won't tell you, I'll just let you guys guess, OK?_

_REVIEWS AND SUCH: We have 2 rules. a), don't flame us, we don't flame you, and b), If you read it, REVIEW IT. is that easy enuff 4 all of you? Yes? good._

_Until next time;_

_Maybelle_

**Ja ne!**

**Maybelle-And-Nightmare**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: EEEEEEEEEEK! Wow, are we reall updating _Evilosity...?_ I guess so! It just seems so weird! It's been, like, four months since we've done so! And I _fully_ blame May-chan, who does all/next-to-all of the writing, while I'm the (sucky) editor. Anyways, Maybelle came running over to my house about a week ago, screaming her head off and telling me that "_omfg i finally got inspiration! THANK THE KAMI LORDS!_' and all the while I had no idea what she was rambling about! Finally, she told me, in an exetremly excited tone, that talking to a certain somebody about _Naruto_ had sprouted a little seed in her mind! SO SHE WROTE IT! And she gave it to me for editing that day. So, the delay in between that day and today, our update day, was me editing it and running about in preparation for school! SO SORRY EVERYONE! I hope this chapter (and the promise that Maybelle is going to go write five more chapters after this one) makes up for the long delay! May-chan even made it a page and a half longer then normal! xD. SO enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Neither Maybelle nor Nightmare own anything relating to Naruto. So back off please. However, Maybelle does own Sia. **

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_The Evilosity of Authors, OCs, and the Naruto Characters_

_Chapter Three._

"Thank you for coming down so promptly," I say, folding my arms.

Nightmare's standing next to me. Kakashi's off in a corner reading his porn, Anko standing next to him. The "moody" people are standing against the left wall-Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, and Shino. Naruto, Kiba, Kankuro, Sai, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Lee sat on the floor, and Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Ino, Hanabi, and Hinata sat on two couches.

"Anyways…we've decided that some rules are in order."

Chrouses of "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??' and 'Hnn," are heard throughout the room.

I wince, and Nightmare sighs.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?" Nightmare shrieks at everyone, slamming her fist down on a table.

"NIGHTMARE STOP POUNDING THINGS! YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK SOMETHING!"

"LIKE YOU BROKE THE KEYBOARD?"

"OH WOULD YOU SHUT UP!"

"I _THOUGHT_ WE WENT OVER THIS, ALREADY, MAY-CHAN! I. DO. NOT. KNOW. HOW. TO. SHUT. UP. AND. I. NEVER. WILL!!"

"DON'T CALL ME MAY-CHAN! YOU KNOW I HATE THAT!"

"WELL I HATE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME NIGHT-KUN!"

"…Why? It's cute."

"SO IS MAY-CHAN!"

"NO IT'S NOT! IT'S UGLY!"

"MAY-CHAN IS NOT UGLY! NIGHT-KUN IS UGLY!"

Everyone stares at us as we scream back and forth.

"…Ummm…"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" We both yell at the same time.

"EEK!" He hides behind Lee.

"YOUTH!"

'you too, Lee! Shut up!" We hiss.

"…Then are you going to tell us why you called us all down here?" Sakura asks.

"…Yes! We were just getting to that!" Nightmare lies through her teeth.

"Uh-huhhhhhhhh…" comes from all angles of the room.

_Vein_.

"SHUT UP!"

"Maybelle calm down!"

"Sorry Nightmare!"

"Anyways…about the rules."

"ROOM SASUKE AND NARUTO!"

"Hai!"

"Hnn."

"…Maybelle, did you just say 'Room Sasuke and Naruto?'"

"Uh…yeah…why…?"

"No reason. Just wondering."

"Um…ok…ANYWAYS! Sasuke and Naruto, and anyone else-"

"Sai," Nightmare says calmly.

"NO NICKNAMES THAT ARE PUT DOWNS! Aka, Dobe, Teme, Ugly, Hag, Emo-teme, Dickless, Forehead, boar, Ino-pig, Billboard brow-those kinds of things."

'If we hear any you will be sleeping outside for a week," Nightmare says sickly-sweetly.

Everyone's eyes are like this O.O

"That's rule number one! RULE NUMBER TWO! No breaking things! _Sasuke. Naruto._"

"He did it!" They both said.

"HOW ABOUT, YOU BOTH DID IT!" Nightmare thunders.

"Hai!"

"good."

"Consequences will be handed out and judged accordingly…RULE NUMBER THREE!"

Everyone stares at me, eyes widen.

"NO PUT DOWNS! _Neji. Sai. Sasuke. Gaara. Ino. Anyone else who may happen to put someone else down in this room._"

"If I hear you put someone down. Well. Let's just say that you're not going to be happy for about three weeks," Nightmare says, smile on her face.

Naruto gulps.

Lee looks like he's not going to say 'youth' or anything that's related to that for five days.

Chouji's face looks like he just discovered that there is no more BBQ in the world.

Kankuro looks as if he just found out that someone stole his puppets.

Sai looks like he just watched us burn all the painting supplies in the world.

Kiba looks like he just found out that cats and dogs are the same breed.

"So! You don't want to do that, now, do you?"

Everyone murmurs 'no'.

"Good!"

My eyebrow twitches. Kakashi is still reading his porn.

"Rule number four. No porn in our house-KA. KA. SHI," I growl.

"But-"

"Do it, Kakashi. Or I am going to roast you alive. But first you will watch your precious porn die and wither in a fire," Nightmare hisses.

Naruto-O.O

Kiba-O.O

Lee-O.O

Chouji-O.O

Sai-O.O

Kankuro-O.O

Sakura-O.O

Hinata-O.O

Tenten-O.O

Ino-O.O

Temari-O.O

Hanabi-O.O

Anko-O.O

Sasuke-O.O

Shino-O.O

Gaara-O.O

Neji-O.O

Shikamaru-O.O

Kakashi-"NOOOOO MY PORN! AND MY BODY!"

He quickly folds it up and tucks it in his back pocket.

"Excellent! I think we're all going to get along really well!" I smile.

"I don't," Kankuro mutters.

I glare at him, grab a pillow, and throw it at him, full force.

"OOF!" He falls over.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID JERK!" I yell at him.

"Rule Number Five. Don't insult us, especially Maybelle. She'll kill you," Nightmare says pleasantly.

Everyone stares at me, beating Kankuro into the floor, with wide eyes.

"Is that understood?" Everyone nods.

"Great! We're gonna get along perfectly!" She grins.

"Uh…"

"Hnn."

"…Sure…"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _**

End A/N: Since May-chan had to do all the A/Ns last time, she furiously demanded I do them both this time. And, if there's one thing I've learned...don't disagree with her. Things will end badly. ANYWAYS! Please review us, we love your reviews! xD. They make us feel all tingly inside -gets whacked over the head by Maybelle- EEEEK NO! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!

**No flames. We will use them to roast you alive like we will do to Kakashi if he reads his porn.**

**Ja ne,**

**Maybelle-And-Nightmare**


End file.
